En mis pensamientos
by GothicL0li Patit0 DiAm0nD
Summary: Todos sabemos que Alucard y Victoria son solo "maestro" y "discipula", pero nadie sospecha lo que enrealidad piensan el uno de el otro. Primer fic AlucardxVictoria
1. Chapter 1

**En mis pensamientos**

**Capitulo 1-Gracias por convertirme**

Hola chicos, oficialmente, mi primer fanfic de Hellsing, y si, es un AlucardxVictoria, es que, acéptenlo, muchos de ustedes comenzaron a gritar o a sangrar de la nariz cuando Alucard convierte a Victoria en vampiro, y yo fui la que grito mas jajajajaja ok no -_-. Disfrútenlo, un poco sencillo pero aquí esta. Esta es, digamos, lo que yo pienso que piensan (eso sonó raro) Alucard de Victoria y viceversa.

_**Pensamiento de Victoria**_

_-Alucard, se que solo soy un miembro mas de la organización Hellsing para ti, pero, desde que te vi aquella noche en el bosque y corrí lejos de ti, sentí que había visto algo especial en ti, en tu sonrisa demoniaca, solo en eso pude fijarme, tenias puestos los lentes, así que, no te pude ver a los ojos jeje. Cuando llegaste a mi rescate a la iglesia, me desconcerté un poco, después de todo, un vampiro no puede entrar a una iglesia, pero no solo fue por eso, también me dije ¿Por qué viniste?, aunque no me atreví a preguntártelo. Después de eso, en la mansión, quise darte las gracias por salvarme la vida, pero ante tu imponencia, no quería que me tomaras como alguien débil, porque, los vampiros, se supone que son los seres mas fuertes. Paso el tiempo, y deje de verte solo como mi "maestro", pero siempre te vi feliz al lado de la señora Integra, aun sabiendo que entre ustedes no había nada, decidí no decirte nada, un vampiro no tiene sentimientos humanos, pero ¿entonces que es lo que siento?, es que, a lo mejor aun mi lado humano sigue vivo, mas vivo que el lado vampírico. Cuando te enfrentaste al padre Anderson, creí que te perdería, el iba ganando la pelea, sentí miedo, pero lograste vencerlo, y seguiste riendo y actuando como si nada hubiera pasado, eso me motivo a seguir peleando en Hellsing, en especial si era al lado tuyo. No me importa ser un vampiro, un demonio, nada de esto es malo si estas tu, a pesar de que se que nunca vamos a poder estar juntos…_

-Chica policía ¿Qué esta haciendo?-Pregunto Alucard entrando por sorpresa a la habitación de Victoria

-Na, nada maestro, _Por poco, que bueno que deje de pensar en todo eso-_¿Qué esta haciendo usted en mi cuarto?-

-Pues, vine a avisarte que Integra y los demás salieron y no regresaran en una semana-Respondió Alucard con su sonrisa de siempre- Ven, ya esta bien entrada la noche, se me ocurrió, salir a dar un paseo por el bosque y el cementerio-

-Si, mi maestro-Dijo Victoria algo sonrojada

-Dime Alucard y empezare a llamarte Victoria-Respondió el vampiro

**Salieron a su paseo nocturno, la mas extraña idea que se le ocurrió a Alucard, lo que los 2 no sabían era que esa noche iba a ser distinta en todo sentido**

_-Alucard, gracias por convertirme en vampiro-_

Si ya se, demasiado corto, pero tengo mas inspiración para el siguiente capitulo, el que sigue será de los pensamientos de Alucard. Nos vemos, díganme honestamente si les gusto o no :D.


	2. Mas que mi alumnaFinal

**Capitulo 2-Más que mi alumna**

Que rápida soy, mas si es un Aluseras (Naruto: Hey dijiste que tu pareja favorita éramos Hinata y yo) si Naruto cálmate (K': Eso dijiste también de mi y de Kula) este, chicos, ya tengo fics de ustedes, denle oportunidad a estos 2 vampiros (Kula: ¿Crepusculo?) NO KULA QUE TE PASA, NO VES QUE ODIO ESOS ESTUPIDOS LIBROS?, HACEN VER A LOS VAMPIROS COMO NIÑOS BUENOS, ESTO ES HEEEEEEEEEELLSIIIIIIIIING (Hinata: Pato-chan, creo que no debiste ver mucho la película 300) Diablos, bueno, disfruten el capitulo, mientras me las arreglare con estas parejas -_-U.

**Agradecimientos**

**BloodEdge: O.o enserio?, bueno, espero que este te haya fascinado, y si, si puedes llamarme lolita-san, se escucha muy kawaii. En cuanto a la relación, a fuerzas que debe seguir, y según yo, Integra debería quedarse con el Mayor, como dicen "los que se pelean se casan". Saludos.**

_**Pensamiento de Alucard**_

_-Victoria, menos mal que no has adquirido la habilidad suficiente para leer mis pensamientos, seria peor que regresar a ser humano si escucharas lo que pienso, en fin, este paseo, no se que me pasa, creo que cada que estoy contigo pierdo la cabeza, y siento que mi muerto corazón volvió a latir. Cuando huiste de mi, pensé "otra para la cena", pero ya en la iglesia, no se que paso, pero decidí dejarte vivir, algo me había cautivado, y que mejor manera para vivir que convertirte en vampiro, creí que me odiarías por eso. Los primeros días vi que eras solo otra chiquilla tonta e infantil, pero en las batallas, lograste demostrarme todo lo contrario, eres alguien fuerte, decidida y dispuesta a acatar todas las ordenes de tu maestro, hm, maestro, cada que escucho esa palabra de tus labios, quisiera poder tenerlos en mi poder, pero me debo de controlar, un vampiro NO demuestra nunca sus sentimientos, pero, ante ti, me siento débil, pero se, que tu quieres a ese humanito insignificante de Pip, ¿Qué TIENE EL QUE NO TENGA YO?, puede ser porque tu eras humana, pero Victoria, si de pura casualidad logras leer mis pensamientos, recuerda que te amo, te amo y no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar a ti…-_

-Maestro, perdón, Alucard, lo noto muy distraído, ¿esta bien?-Pregunto Victoria

-Si, estoy bien Victoria, solo que, este lugar, me trae recuerdos ¿a ti no?-Dijo Alucard señalando alrededor

-Es, este lugar, aquí lo vi a usted por primera vez Alucard, y más adelante esta la iglesia-Dijo Victoria como si fuese una niña pequeña

-Si, donde, te transforme en un monstruo-Dijo Alucard con aires de tristeza

-Alucard, no debe de sentirse mal, de hecho, agradezco mucho que usted me encontrara y me convirtiera en vampiro-

-¿Enserio no estas molesta?-Pregunto sorprendido Alucard

-No, mientras este mas tiempo con usted mas feliz soy… ups, ignore lo que acabo de decir jejeje-Dijo una muy roja Victoria

-Victoria, ¿enserio, de veras, eres feliz a mi lado?-Pregunto Alucard tomándola de la mano

-Si, Alucard, lo soy-Dijo aun mas roja Victoria- ¿Acaso, usted no lo es?-

-¿Qué si lo soy?, por el amor de Dios (eso sonó raro en un vampiro ¬¬), siempre estoy ansioso de que lleguen las misiones de parte de Integra, se que asi podemos divertirnos matando a esos horribles ghouls, sentir la verdadera acción, pero sobre todo, estar a tu lado-

-Bueno, yo pensé que usted quería estar con Integra-

-Oh vamos, esa amargada, la respeto como jefa y todo, pero hasta ahí va nuestra relación, en cambio a ti, te quiero, mas que a una alumna-Dijo tomándola de la barbilla y acercando sus labios con los de ella

-Ma, maestro-Susurro Victoria al ver lo que pasaría

-Ejem, ¿interrumpimos algo?-Dijo de lejos una mujer de gafas y cabello blanco

-Señora Integra ¿no que se iba a ir por 2 semanas con el resto de la organización?- Dijo Alucard molesto y a la vez confundido

-De hecho, la señora Integra, quiso hacer una prueba, dejando solos a usted y a la señorita Victoria y comprobar sus mas ocultos deseos-Respondió Walter

-Y creo que yo gane, ahora págame Walter-Dijo Integra

-Ya, aquí están los billetes que le debía- Respondió algo molesto Walter y dándole un buen fajo

-Entonces, gracias a ustedes dos, Alucard logro suavizarse-Dijo Victoria un poco burlona

-Creo, que, me pase de sangre dulce-Dijo súper rojo Alucard

-Como sea, continúen en lo suyo-Dijo Integra fumando uno de sus puros

-Entonces, ¿continuamos, chica policía?-Dijo Alucard tomándola de la cintura

-Si, a sus órdenes, mi maestro-Dijo Victoria al momento en que ella tomaba esta vez la iniciativa de besarlo, a pesar de que, instintivamente le dio una leve mordida haciendo que Alucard sangrara

-Auch, Victoria, es la primera vez que te atreves a morder a alguien-Dijo Alucard separándose un poco

-No me resistí, lo siento-Dijo Victoria con un tono infantil

-No importa, significa que, al fin has aprendido a ser un verdadero vampiro, una verdadera draculina, mi draculina- Dijo Alucard reanudando el beso

**Ufff al fin termine, tantos exámenes y guías de estudio no me dejaban en paz, pero aquí esta lo prometido, la pareja mas linda de vampiros, una REAL pareja de vampiros juju. Proximamente: Conociendo a mis suegros :D.**


End file.
